


Home

by translevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auruo is also trans but that's not relevant to the story, Domestic, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, i love them, i wrote this in under an hour because i need more of this ot5 in my life, just a huge poly mess, just like levi, levi is trans, tHIS IS SO SHORT, this a fucking mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's decided that the universe will collapse in on itself if he gets anything even remotely close to a good nights rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> there is never enough poly squad in this world
> 
> i was trying to sleep and i couldnt get this out of my head so here it is

The neon green of the digital clock cuts through the darkness of the room, bleary eyes unable to focus on the colors enough to determine the time. Levi shifts in bed, pushing the arm thrown haphazardly over his side off and squirming away from Auruo’s warm chest. Moving onto his hands and knees, trying not to shake the bed too much, he stretches out over the sleeping forms of Petra and Erd grabbing at the digital clock on their nightstand and pulling it a bit closer to confirm the time.

5:34 am.  
God damn it.

He’ll never get used to it. Sleeping in a safe spot surrounded by his partners. Placing the clock back down, he briefly looks over all 4 of them, lips quirking up slightly in a smile. Erd’s on the right side of the bed, stretched out with one leg dangling over the edge of the bed with Petra asleep on her side facing him, looking peaceful as she always did with some of her ginger hair splayed out over Levi’s pillow.

To his other side is Auruo, arms splayed out beside him with his mouth open slightly, snoring softly. How they all managed to sleep in one bed with his racket Levi will never know. To Auruo’s other side is Gunther, possibly the calmest sleeper out of all of them.

Sighing softly, he wormed his way on top of the blankets before sliding out of bed, doing his best not to wake anyone else up. Clothes were scattered all over the floor from the rush to get in bed the night before. With a look of displeasure he decided he’d worry about picking all of that up later, instead reaching down to grab a random shirt off the floor and tug it on over his naked body.

Too tired to bother finding and then fighting his way into his binder, he headed into the master bathroom. Shutting the door with a soft click, Levi flipped on the lights and hissed at the bright lights that flickered on. Glancing in the mirror at the white v-neck he had tugged on confirm that it was Erd’s shirt he had snatched off the floor.

Snorting softly in amusement at how it went down to his god damn thighs he pulled open the vanity and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste before setting about brushing his teeth.

None of them had work that day which was a rarity in itself, so Levi could either spend the day catching up on chores or just relaxing. Knowing him he’d want to catch up on chores. Knowing his partners they majority would probably want to relax and just spend time with each other.

Spitting into the sink and rinsing off his toothbrush, his mind wandered. The laundry would need done and the side-tables in the living room could do with being scrubbed. He had scrubbed the floor in the kitchen yesterday so it would be fine-

Levi jerked as arms wrapped around his waist, back straightening and eyes briefly widening before he relaxed, leaning back against the other’s chest.

“Sorry.” Erd offered up, resting his chin on Levi’s head, closing his eyes and nuzzling into his hair while pulling him close.

“It’s fine.” Levi murmured, closing his eyes and wrapping his thin fingers around one of Erd’s wrists. “Did I wake you up?”

“Nah.”

Opening his eyes up again he looked up at the mirror and noted how Erd looked about as tired as he was, if not more-so.

“What are you doin’ up Lev, couldn’t sleep?”

“Well, you know how it is for me. If I get anything even remotely resembling enough sleep the universe shits itself.”

Erd grinned at that, squeezing him a bit. They didn’t speak again after that for awhile, just enjoying being close to each other.

A good couple of minutes passed before Erd finally pulled away from Levi, arching his back and rolling his shoulders to stretch. “You gonna come back to bed or just stay up?”

Levi hummed in response, weighing his options. If he stayed up, he’d probably have to get dressed first of all, and then he’d most likely be alone for a couple hours. He could clean the living room like he wanted to and get some tea and have some alone time. Or, he could take off Erd’s shirt, get back in bed where it’s warm and nice, and curl up against Petra and Auruo with Erd’s arm thrown over him and stay there until they woke him up later in the day..

Fuck it, he decided. “I think I’ll try getting some more sleep.” He replied, reaching over to flick off the bathroom light and push open the door the rest of the way from where Erd had left it cracked when he had come in earlier. He pulled off the shirt he had been wearing and let it drop to the floor. He’d have to pick it up later but he didn’t care so much right now as he got back in his spot between Petra and Auruo as Erd got back in too.

It was easy to get back under the covers, to roll onto his side and get Auruo to press up behind him and spoon him. It was even easier for Petra to wake up a bit dazed before rolling over so that she was facing Levi and press up against his chest. With Gunther asleep beside Auruo, still close enough to be touching. With Erd throwing his arm back over Petra and Levi, he felt like he was home.


End file.
